Pokemon:ninja quest
by Demo-nisshu jinketsu Duke
Summary: r/r. no flames. Ash and Co get a new companion when Pikachu is saved from a ninja/psychic. Ash/misty romance as well As Duke/Duplica
1. a new companion

**POKEMON: NINJA MASTERS.**

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON. IF I DID I WOULD BE THE TRUE MASTER OF POKEMON AND ALL THE GIRLS OF POKEMON ABOVE 13 WOULD BE PART OF MY HAREM.  I do own the new characters though who goes by the names Duke and Brian. Oh I also own the new moves.

Characters:

Ash: 14

Brian: 14

Brock: 17

Duke: 14

Duplica: 14

Misty: 14

Jessie: 18

James: 19

** Means Actions

= = Means pokemon talk

( ) Means felling and emotions

Couples: Ash/misty, Duke/Duplica, Brian/? Brock/?

Chapter 1: A new traveling companion 

Ash and his friends were as usual walking in the forest going to Wakabe city for Ash's 8th badge for the Jhotto league.

Misty: How long to we get to Wakabe city Ash?

Ash: We're almost there. 

Misty: (mad) You said that two hours and some minutes ago.  You said you know where you were going.

Pikachu: Pika Pika. =Here they go again=

Ash: I did…for the first ten minutes.

Misty: (mad) So you mean we've been just wandering around for two hours and thirty minutes and now where lost.

Ash: (mad) No I know exactly where we are.

Misty: (mad) Oh really?  Well can you kindly tell us?

Ash: Yeah we're…we're…we're…lost.

Misty: *twitch* I'm going kill you Ash Ketchum!

Brock: Misty calm down. Keep your cool.

Ash: Yeah don't P.M.S on me Mist.

Misty: *punches Ash in the back of his head*

Ash: Hey! It was a joke!

Misty: So what. It wasn't funny.

Brock: *silently*I thought it was.

Misty: *punches Brock in the back of his head* Did I ask for your comment.

Brock: Ow! No.

Misty: Than don't give it.

Brock: *nods* Yes mam.

Ash: Look I'm sorry Misty. Now can we hurry up and find away to Wakabe.

Misty: Fine. Let's go.

Brock: Finally.

Just as they were about to leave though a rubber hand from the sky came and grabbed Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika!!! =Help!!=

Ash: No! Pikachu!

Misty: Oh no!

Brock: Give him back!

Just then they heard two voices laughing from the sky. They saw two humans and a cat like creature ridding a hot air balloon.

?: To protect the world from devastation.

?: To unite all people within are nation.

?: To announce the evils of truth and love.

?: To expand are reach to the stars above. 

Jessie: Jessie!

James: James!

Jessie: Team rocket blast at the speed of light.

James: Surrender now or prepare to fight.

Mewoth: Mewoth! That's right. Now we'll be going on out merry way.

Ash: I don't think so. Bayleaf…

Just as soon as Ash got the pokeball containing Bayleaf two figures jump out of the trees towards the hot air balloon. As soon as they reached it one of the figures jumped in and jumped out. The other figure jumped higher and slashed the balloon and jumped of it. The two figures landed on the ground on one knee. Ash and co ran to the figures. 

As they got closer the figures appeared to be A Hitmolee and a person wearing a crimson red ninja suit with a long blue scarf that was blowing the wind he also had two swords on his back and normal five pokeballs and a black one at his waist, and A locket around his neck. The Hitmolee walked up to ash and handed him his Pikachu. While the ninja stayed in the kneel position.

Ash: Pikachu, you're ok.

Pikachu: Pikachu! =yup=

Ash: Hey thanks a lot.

Misty: Are you ok? You not hurt from the fall are you?

Ninja: No. 

The ninja removed his hood to reveal a dark skin boy with crimson red eyes and short black hair. He was very handsom. He then stood up and walked up to Misty and held his hand out.

Duke: I just like to be dramatic. Oh by the way my name is Duke. What yours?

Misty: *Blushing* Me? My name is Misty. *Thinking* He's cute! *Shakes Duke hand*

Brock: My names Brock. *Shakes Duke hand*

Ash: *thinking* what she's blushing for? *Out loud* My name is Ash Ketchum from pallet town. *Shakes Duke hand*

Duke: Ash Ketchum? Oh the kid that came in 16th in the indigo league. 

Ash: Yup. I also defeated the orange league.

Duke: Hey how about a pokemon battle. 1 on 1. My lee and your Pikachu.

Ash: Well I don't know I mean Pikachu against a Hitmolee. That's not really a challenge.

Duke: I can assure you lee here can take on any pokemon. He's not your everyday Hitmolee.

Ash: Well I don't know.

Duke: What do you think lee. Sound like fear to me.

Lee: Hitmo hit. = Yup sure does.=

Ash: Ok you're on. Pikachu! Let's go.

Duke: Lee. You're on.

Ash: Pikachu thunder shock! Than quick attack. 

Duke: dodge and charge lee!

So the battle started Pikachu started with a thunder shock but missed. The thunder shock left a crater in the ground. He tried to hit him with the quick attack but missed again, as lee just dodged the attack. Lee than proceeded to charged at Pikachu.

Duke: *Thinking* Great power and speed. *Out loud* High kick! Send him soaring in to the sky!

Lee did as he was told and kicked the small rodent into the sky.

Duke: Now spinning ninjitsu slam!  Take him for a ride.

Lee than leaped up into the air and grabbed the little Pikachu. Than he flipped upside down and started to spin around at a very high speeds as he and Pikachu crash into the ground in painful way. The crashed created a big dust storm as they landed, and when the dust cleared Hitmolee was the one standing over a beating Pikachu.

Ash: Pikachu get up! We're not going to let these two beat us.

Duke: I'm offended, but oh well. It was fun while it lasted.

Ash: It's not over let...look!

Pikachu was trying to stand up. He finally got his second wind and stand up ready for another round. Duke was surprising happy about this, as was Lee.

Duke: I see why you made it as far as you did in your journey so far. I'm impressed at you and your Pikachu spirit, power, and speed.

Ash: (confused) Thanks. I think.

Duke: But I'm done playing Ash. Lee game time is over give him the mega kick.

Lee: Hitmolee hit Hitmo hit = finally are you ready rodent?=

Pikachu: Pi =yes.=

Ash: Ready when you are.

Duke: All right. Lee you know what to do.

Ash: Let's give it to them Pikachu. 

Pikachu and lee charged at each other and went all out. Pikachu swung his tail and slapped lee in his face. Lee than kicked in his back very hard. Lee than grabbed his tail and threw a few feet. Pikachu landed on his front right paw and flipped over and landed on his feet. Lee than charged at him again and started to kick Pikachu again.

Duke: lee. Stop just kicking, start punching as well. All right buddy

Ash: What are you talking about Hitmolee can't punch.

Duke: Lee. Show him.

Lee: Hitmo. =yes sir=

Lee than proceeded to punch and kick Pikachu. He couldn't defend from lee barrage as he was pummeled to the ground. When was all over Pikachu dropped to the ground like a bag of bricks.  Pikachu got back up for a second and than fainted. Ash than picked him up.

Ash: Pikachu. You did well.

Duke: No he didn't. Your two did great. Remember in a pokemon battle your must work as a team all through the battle. As pokemon and trainer.

Ash: I know that. Well look like you won.

Duke: Well yeah, but it was a good match.

Brock: That was an awesome match you two.

Misty: Yeah, but we go to get going.

Duke: Your wouldn't be going to Wakabe city would ya?

Ash: Yeah are you going to get a badge?

Duke: Yeah are you?

Ash: Yes.

Misty: You wouldn't know the way would you.

Duke: Of course. That's my home.

Brock: What? Really.

Duke: Yup. So how about I travel with yah get to know you a little better since I'm going the same way.

Ash: All right.

Brock: ok.

Misty: Sure Duke we'd love to.

Pikachu: Pika, Pika. = Oh man=

Duke: All right so it's settled.

Ash: let's got to wakabe city. How long is the walk duke.

Duke: *sweat drops* A week.

As soon as ash and crew heard this they did the only things they could do. They fainted.

**Duke: Oh boy. This is going to be a strange journey.**


	2. Duke's rival

Chapter 2: Duke's Rival

*Tuesday night*

Duke, ash, and friends have just finished eating.  He has gotten pretty close to them. He introduced to the rest of his pokemon, which was Tyrouge, Alakazam, Gengar, misdreveous, and Mewtwo. He also told them about his psychic powers as well. He didn't need to explain about being a ninja though since they figured that out already. He now wanted to be alone for a while like he did every night so Duke left the group to be alone. 

Duke walked over to the lake they was eating by and sat in the tree that was near it. Duke then proceeded to look at the locket he wears all the time. He opened it to reveal a picture of a younger him and his Hitmolee as a tyrouge with two other kids. One was a boy his age with black hair, white eyes, same completion as Duke, and he was holding a tyrouge. The other was a cute girl also his age. She had light Blue hair,  red eyes, and white skin. She was holding a ditto.

Duke stared at the girl in that picture. She and the boy were and still are his best friends, but he also loved the girl.  He was only ten when they took the picture right before they all went on their journeys and that when he started to realize how much he loved her and he still do to this day, but he never told her. Duke has seen them at times during his journey. The boy was his rival and best friend. His name was Brian, and the girl was famous going on tours with her ditto putting on shows. Her name was…

Duke: Duplica. How I miss and love you.

?: Hey you ok Duke.

Duke turned around to see Ash standing there.  Duke just smiled and nodded. It seemed that Ash became like a brother to Duke so he figured that he can trust him with this information.

Duke: Ash can you come here? I want to tell you something.

Ash: All right. *walks over to duke.* What's up.

Duke: You know what's in this locket.

Ash: No.

Duke than open the locket and showed him the picture in it. He than told about the people in it. Needless to say Ash was quite surprise about this information, but when Ash said that he knew Duplica that threw Duke for a loop.

Ash: So Duplica is also from wakabe. 

Duke: She was my best friend. Well she's more too me.

Ash: Are you saying that you use too like her.

Duke: No. I'm saying that I love her. Not in the sisterly fashion either.

Ash: I can kind of relate.

Duke: I know. How you feel about her. Misty. 

Ash: How did you… Never mind.

Duke: Exactly forgot I'm psychic.

Ash: yeah.

Duke: Ash. Tell her. And tell her before quickly.

Ash: Do I have to tell her now?

Duke: No, but you do need to tell her ok. She deserves it.

Ash: Ok. Well I'm going to bed. What about you?

Duke: Ok let's go. They're probably worried about us.

Duke And Ash walked to the campsite to see everybody was asleep so they went asleep as well.

*two days later*

Ash, Duke, and friends finally made it to wakabe city. Duke was now wearing a cap as red as his eyes, a blue button vest that he left un-button, black jeans, black and red sneakers, his two swords on his back, a duffle bag hanging over his shoulder, his pokeballs at his waist, and his locket. They went to the pokemon center as soon as they got there since the gym was closed. 

Duke: Hey Nurse joy. I'm back.

Joy: Duke I haven't seen since you left as a ten year old. Did you come to have a gym battle? How you doing lee?

Lee: Hit Hit mo lee. =I'm fine. Just bored=

Duke: You better believe it.

Joy: You aren't alone either I see.

Duke: Oh yeah. These are my new friends. Misty, Ash, and Brock.

Ash: Hello.

Misty: Hey.

Brock: *grabs nurse joys hands* Oh nurse joy. Your beautiful face is all I need in my life. I love until the day I die. My love for you burns like a thousand suns. Say you go out with me.

Joy: *sweat-drops*my boyfriend wouldn't like that very much.

Brock:  I'm not afraid anything so beautiful is worth fighting for.

I'll beat your boyfriend any day. Where is the squirt?

Lee: Hitmolee =I'll handle him=

Lee than kicked him in the back of the head knocking out Brock.

Lee: Hitmo Hitmolee=don't mess with my nurse= 

Joy: Thanks lee.

Lee: *Blushing* Hitmo Hitmo = think nothing of it= 

Joy: Duke why won't you show your friends around the city.

Duke: That's not a bad idea. C'mon guys we're going on a tour. Can you take care of Brock joy?

Joy: Do I have to?

Duke: Yes. See ya. 

Ash: bye

Misty: bye joy.

Duke, Ash, misty worked around for a good fifteen minutes when they spotted a large crowd. In the center of the crowd was two people One was a tall man with a black gi with golden arm and leg armor. He was battling with his Hitmonchan. The other guy was your average trainer and had his primeape. The Hitmonchan defeated the primeape with a fire punch. Fought his way to the front of the crowd to get a good at the victor. He was surprised when he saw who it was. The boy was also surprised when he saw Duke staring at him.

Duke: Brian. It's been a while pal.

Brian: Duke?! I haven't since you stole Mewtwo from me.

Duke: Are you still mad at that? That was two years ago, and I didn't steal him. I caught him before you.

Brian: Whatever. Hey check this out.

Brian than threw up a masterball and out came a pink cat looking thing with a long tail.

Brian: Let me introduce you. Duke meet mew.

Mew: Mew =what's up=

Duke: Mew. The legendary mew. Gangsta.

Brian: Hey how about a battle mew vs. Mewtwo.

Duke: My rival I would be honor to battle you again, but as let it be a team battle. Mew and Hitmonchan vs. Mewtwo and lee.

Brian: Fine. Let's see what your made of Duke.

Duke threw out the pokeball containing Mewtwo. The cat like psychic popped out with his arm folded ready to battle. Then the battle started.

Brian: Hitmonchan ice punch, Mew follow it whit a metronome.

Duke: Mewtwo Barrier than Dark ball. Lee Dodge and charge! Now!

Hitmonchan attack first with his ice punch aim at Mewtwo, but his barrier blocked it. Mew than attacked with water gun, but missed as Lee dodge it. Lee than try to charge into him, but mew blocked it. Mew two than launched a Dark ball at mew catching him off guard.

Duke: Good job Mewtwo.

Mewtwo: Thank you.

Before they can continue celebrating, mew striked back with a dark ball of his own. The attack put both of Duke pokemon on their backs.

Duke: You two ok?

Brian: All right Hitmonchan, Double Team! Mew another metronome. Now!

Duke: Get up! Your two.

Mewtwo: All right.

Lee: Lee= ok=

Lee and Mewtwo got up and Dodge the hydro pump that was coming at them. Thanks to mew's metronome.

Duke: Ok Mewtwo psychic attack, take out that mew! Lee a mega kick! 

Brian: Hitmonchan mega punch! Mew Psychic attack!

Mew and Mewtwo clashed into a power struggle. While Hitmonchan and lee was in an all out battle just a few feet away. The Struggle between the two psychics ended in an explosion that blew all the pokemon away. When it was cleared all four pokemon was on their back.

Duke: Oh no.

Brian: Get up you two.

To Duke's dismay and Brian's relief Hitmonchan raised from the ground looking pretty beat up but still willing to fight. Brian that called back mew but was smirking at his victory as Duke called Mewtwo back. 

Duke: Thank you my friend.

Brian: Good job mew. Chan.

Chan: Hitmonchan = thanks a lot.=

Brian: Well duke looks like I win. Shouldn't you call back Lee now

Duke: Not yet! Look.

As the two humans look toward the battlefield Lee was up and ready too fight again.

Duke: That's my lee.

Brian: Hmm.

Chan: Hitmon hit. =Well I'm impressed=

 Duke: Let's show them what we really got.

Lee: Lee =yeah=

Duke: Lee hi jump kick!

Brian: thunder punch.

Lee and Chan charged at each other at full speed. Lee jumps in the air and comes down with a powerful kick, but Chan blocks it. Chan then counters with a thunder punch, but it's dodged. 

Brian: you're doing good Chan.

Duke: lee mega punch

Lee does a mega punch and hits Chan. Chan than gets up and does a mega kick and hits Lee in the face. 

Duke: *smirking* See you got rid of that little weakness.

Brian: I can say the thing to you, but it's time to end this. Chan, FIRE CRACKER PUNCH!

Duke: Lee try to block it.

Chan fist lit on fire as he charged at lee. The punch hit lee and broke lee's guard. When the punch hit it created a small but powerful explosion that put lee completely out.

Duke: lee!

Brian: (smirking) He won't be getting up. Good job Chan!

Duke: …Damn. *gets lee.* You did good Lee. I'm proud.

Brian: Good match. 

Duke: Good match, but I guess I just out of my league.

Brian: Maybe, but it was close match. I need to train harder.

Duke: So do I.

Brian: Duke. I challenge you to a battle. Meet me at the ring by the lake. Tomorrow morning.

Duke: Yeah. Ok I accept.

Brian:  tomorrow then.

With that said Brian threw down a smoke bomb. When the Smoke cleared the ninja and his pokemon was gone. 

Duke: *quietly. * Until tomorrow.

Ash: Yo! Duke. 

Duke turned around to see Ash walking up to him.

Duke: So you finally made it through the crowd.

Ash: Yeah I saw your match. You did Good.

Duke: *looks down* Yeah, *smirks* but I guess we was just a little off today.

Ash: So I guess that was Brian.

Duke: Yeah. The only one I know to give me such trouble in a battle. No offence.

Ash: None taken. Hey Duke you ok? I mean you look pretty down out there.

Duke: Huh. Yeah. It's just one little lost. Just got to keep moving on. Right?

Ash: You bet.

Duke: Hey where's Misty?

Ash: She went back to the center.

Duke: That's good. Oh I was afraid She got lost in the crowd. So Ash when you going to tell her?

Ash: After the battle.

Duke: Good. Make sure you tell her too.

Ash: Why you so worried anyway? Did you have a prediction or something?

Duke: No. I'm just saying. I don't want you two to end up alone.

Ash: Don't worry I'll tell her. Anyway I think we should go back to the center. Lee doesn't look so good after that battle.

Duke: All right let's go.


	3. A reunion and Two secrets

Chapter 3: A reunion, and two secrets.

Duke and Ash have just walked into the center so Duke can get his pokemon treated.

Duke: Hey nurse joy!

Joy: Duke. I just saw your pokemon battle on TV…

Ash: What! They put the Battle on TV.

Duke: Yeah. That one of the things about Wakabe city. They always put your battles on TV. Wakabe city is famous for it's battles. 

Joy: So Duke. Who was it you were battling anyway?

Duke: I'm Surprise you didn't recognize him. It was Brian.

Joy: That was Brian! Seem like all of you are growing up so fast. I still remember your first match with him.

Duke: Yeah I actually won that one.

Joy: Yeah, but it was close. I also treated your wounds a few times too.

Duke: Yeah I know. You watched us a kids. 

Joy: Yeah I still remember the time you and Brian started to test your psychic powers… on me.

Duke: You still remember that huh! Sorry about that. I was young I didn't know what I was doing.

Joy: Don't worry about it. You didn't hurt me. It was the fact that the kids I always watch over lifting me up off the ground without any actual contact was kind of shocking.

Duke: Heh-Heh. Joy. You were the one who watched us grow up. You broke up the fights between Brian and me when we were younger. Heck You gave me my ninja suit, and If It's any one I trust to keep my secrets it's you. You were like a second mom to us. You still are.  

Joy: Thanks you. 

Duke: Welcome. 

Joy: I would love to chat with you, but I have a pokemon here that need to be treated.

Duke: Actually I was wondering if you could give my pokemon a check-up. 

Joy: Ok I give them a check up.

Duke: Ok here they are. *smirks*Oh can you check up on lee last.

Lee: Hit! =What!= *smacks duke on the head*

Duke: Why you little.

Duke was about to grab lee when he leaped out of Duke way and into joys. Duke glared as Lee snuggled up in joys arms.  Duke gave joy the rest of his pokemon as he glared at the very happy Lee. Duke stuck out his tongue and pulled down his left eye-lid. 

Joy: Just like when your two was younger. They always use to play like this.

Ash: Really.

Joy: Uh-huh they did this every time he came for a check up.

Ash: you never think they this playful if you see them battle.

Joy: That true. Ever since Duke could battle he became serious.

It's like when he's not battling he's a gentle, fun loving, sweet, kind, teen that wouldn't hurt a fly, but when in battle…

Ash: He's a warrior that would do anything for victory and go through anyone with out any regrets.

Joy: Exactly. That's one of the reasons why he's so special.

Duke: All right joy. I'm going to show Ash the city. Take care of my pokemon. Lee be good.

Lee: Hitmolee. = Of course Duke. =

Duke: Have you seen Misty and Brock Joy?

Joy: They're at the cherry blossom restaurant.

Duke: Thanks. Let's go Ash. I can tell you hungry.

Ash: How? Did you read my mind?

Duke: I can hear your stomach growling. See ya in an hour or two Joy.

Ash: Bye Nurse Joy.

Joy: Bye boys.

Duke and Ash has just got to the restaurant where Misty, Brock and Somebody else were eating already. Duke stopped to tie his shoe where Ash went in. When Duke was about to get up from the ground he saw Hitmolee running to him with his pokeballs in his arms he wasn't alone either behind him was a Ditto. As soon As the Ditto was close enough it jumped into Duke arms. Needless to say Duke was kind of the worried side.

Duke: Yo Lee? Why are you here? Did something bad happen to joy, and what's with the ditto.

Lee: Hitmo Hit Lee Mo Hit Mo Lee Hitmolee Hit Lee Hit Mo Hit! = Those two team rocket members took all the pokemon from the center. This ditto and I escaped with your pokeballs=

Duke: Good job your two. Hey Ditto do you know where your trainer is?

Ditto: Ditto Dit Ditto! = In there Duke=

Duke: Lee? Translation.

Lee: Hitmo lee Hitmo. = In the restaurant Duke= 

Duke: Ok let's go. As soon as we get in there ditto find your trainer.

Ditto: ditto. =Yes Duke=

Duke and the pokemon ran in to the restaurant to tell Ash and the rest what happened, but when he got to the table he froze, and his heart seemed to skip a beat when he spotted Ditto's trainer. She was beautiful wasn't too skinny or too fat. Her body was slender and curvaceous. She had red eyes that shined like rubies, hair as blue as the sky and skin as white and Silky as cream. She was wearing a red t-shirt with a star on it, some tight fitting jeans a pair of blue and white sneakers and a locket similar to duke's. He quickly blushed and stared down at the ground as he saw her smiling at him.

Duke: *thinking* Oh god. Duplica's here. I should have known that she would be Ditto trainer. Well no time to reminisce. *Out loud* you guys there's trouble at the center two team rocket members stole all the pokemon.

Ash: Let's go.

Brock, Duplica, Misty: Right!

As the group was leaving the restaurant Duke and Duplica stole a quick glance at each other, blushed slightly, and looked away. When they were coming out of the restaurant they saw a Mewoth looking hot balloon. In it they saw two people in Crimson ninja outfits. Duke wasn't happy about this at all. On the bottom of the balloon was a net full of pokemon and most of them didn't look so good.

Ash: Hey!

Misty: That couldn't be who I think it is.

Duke:  It is. Team Rock head. They got some nerves stealing sick pokemon. I'll handle this. 

Duke jumped on the roof of the restaurant then towards the balloon. As Duke came closer to the balloon he unsheathed his sword, and with a few quick swings he cut the net down, and slashed the balloon which sent team rocket blasting off. 

James: Looks like he burst our balloon.

Jessie: Yeah. Newt time we'll get him back.

Mewoth: Yeah, but until then…

Team rocket: Looks like team rockets blasting off again!

Duke landed on the ground in a kneeling position, sheathed his sword, stood up, and smirked. 

Duke: That teach ya'll to copy me. Losers.

Ash: That was cool.

Misty: And fast.

Brock: Very stylish.

Duplica: Nice.

Duke: *joking* Just Nice.

Duplica: It was marvelous!

Duke: (smiles) That's better. Come on we got to bring them back to the center.

# Pokemon center#

Duke, Ash, and co. has just brought the pokemon back to the center. Nurse joy was happy at say the least to see her patients had return.

Brock: Here I think these are your patients joy.

Joy: Oh thank you. I don't know what I would of done without your help.

Brock: *blushes* Oh you don't have to thank me. It's all in the days work for Brock the rock.

Joy: That's good, but I was talking to Duke. 

Misty: Yeah Brock.

Duplica: Stop taking credit for Duke's work.

Duke:  Heh-Heh. That's ok, I've couldn't done it without Brock's help Joy.

Joy: Really? Well in that case…

Joy walked up to Brock, and to everyone surprise gave him a friendly kiss on the check. Brock then…froze with a smile and blush on his face. Joy giggled at this and the shocked looks on their face. Duke was the first to recover from the shock. He walked up to joy and tapped her shoulder. 

Duke: Joy you know he's not going to leave you alone now right.

Joy:  That's ok. I can use the extra help.

Duke: That's not what I mean.

Joy: Oh…damn it. 

Duke chuckled at this. He walked up to Brock with a smirk on his face.

Duke: Brock…

Brock: Yeah.

Duke: You owe me big time.

Brock: I know.

Duke: Oh, before I forget…

Brock: Yeah.

Duke: You can faint now.

Brock: Thanks. 

So, Brock did what he was told. He fainted. Ash, Misty, and Duplica has finally recovered from the shock. Ash and Misty walked over to the bench and started talking among each other. Duke smirked happy to see his friend taking his advice… He hoped. Duplica stood next to the wall on the other side and stared at the two on the other side. She seemed a bit distant, so Duke being the friend he is walked over and stood next to her.

Duplica: *thinking* I wished I could do that with him.

Duke: Hey Baby blue. You ok?

Duplica: Yeah. Why is Brock on the floor?

Duke: He fainted.

Duplica: Oh. *Looks away*

Duke: Yeah.  You know we really didn't get to talk.

Duplica: Yeah. 

Duke: So, how are you?

Duplica just stared at him. A small blush crept on her cheeks and she quickly found the floor very interesting. Duke was worry to say the least.  She seem like she could cry at anytime.

Duke: Hey Duplica. What's wrong? You sure you ok?

 When Duplica didn't say anything, Duke was extremely worried. For all the years he knew her, he never saw her so distant, especially toward him, but before he knew it Duplica wrapped him up in a tight hug and sobbed silently on his chest. Even though Duke was bright red, he was even more worried. Duke really didn't know what to do so he returned the hug.

Duke: Hey Duplica…What's wrong?

Duplica: I missed you. *Sigh* So much. I'm so glad to see you.

Duke: I've miss you too. Very much actually, and you know what Baby blue?

Duplica: No. Tell me.

Duke: You're even cuter than before.

Duplica: *blushes* Always the flatter.

Duke than lifted her chin so he can get a look at her face. Tears were running down her cheeks. Duke wiped the tears off her face and smiled brightly as she stopped crying.

Duke: That's better. You look much more beautiful when you smile…Baby blue.

Duplica: *blushes.* You haven't called me that since we were kids…Big red.

Duke: We'll you haven't call me that in a while either. 

Duplica: I'm sorry. About crying like that.

Duke: Hey don't worry about it. *Blushes.* I'm just happy to see you smile.

Duplica: *blushes slightly* Stop it Duke. You're making me blush.

Duke: *Whispers* Duplica…

Duplica: *blushes* Yes…Duke.

Duke: Are you still…Ticklish?

Duplica: *blushes* N-N-No.

Duke: Oh really.

Duke suddenly reached for Duplica sides and smirked at her evilly, and before Duplica knew it she was on the floor laughing her heart out With Duke on top of her.

Duke: So…Baby blue still not ticklish or do you give up?

Duplica: *Laughing* I give up! You Win!

Duke: Heh-Heh. I thought you see it my way. *blushes.* You know you're real Beautiful when you laugh. You should do it more.

Duplica: *Blushes.* I'll Keep that in mind Big red. Now If you can get off me and help me up.

Duke: Sorry about that.

Duke got off Duplica, grabs her hands gently, and helped her up. When they got up they stared into each other eyes as if they was in a trance. They faces move closer inch by inch and before they knew it…

Ash: Excuse us. What's going on here?

Misty: *smirks* we're not interrupting anything are we.

Duke and Duplica slowly turned around to see Ash, Misty, Brock, Joy and their Pokemon (lee, Pikachu, and Ditto) with the biggest Kool-aid smiles ever. Duke and Duplica refused to face anyone turned a new shade of crimson, as their Friends smiles grew bigger. Joy, Misty and Ditto took Duplica outside so they can talk while Ash, Brock, and their pokemon took Duke to a corner so they can do the same.

Brock: What was that?

Duke: I don't know what you're talking about, and I thought you fainted.

Brock: I woke up.

Ash: Stop trying to change the subject. What happened between you and Duplica?

Brock: *smirks.* Or should we say Baby blue.

Ash: *smirks* Oh that's right. That's your little nickname for her huh?

Duke: *glared* How long was your standing there. 

Ash: *smirks.* You're the psychic. You tell us.

Duke: *twitch.* I rather not. *Twitch.*

Brock: In that case let us help you.

Ash: Do the lines. _That's better. You look much more beautiful when you smile…Baby blue._

Duke: *Twitch.* That *Twitch.* Long.

Ash: That long… *in a mocking voice*_Big Red.___

Duke: *glaring* Shut *twitch* up. Only Duplica can call me that. Got it. *smirks.*Ashy-boy.

Ash: *Blush* Evil man. You just had to read my mind didn't you.

Duke: *Smirks.* Yup, and if you don't want Brock to find out what went on between you and mist…I mean Misty. I suggest you forget that thing with Baby blue and me…

Ash: *smirks.* Who?

Duke: I mean Duplica. *Smirks.* Ok Ashy-boy.

Ash: Fine.

Brock: Ashy-Boy? Didn't Duplica call you that when your two first met?

Duke: **Glares** What! What's that? What he said Ash?

Ash:  Yo Duke calm down. Remember I told you about that.

Duke: **smiles** Oh yeah! Sorry about that ash.

Ash: **Sweat-drops.** That ok.

Brock: Hey what are your two talking about? What happened between Ash and Misty?

Ash: What? I don't know what you talking about.

Duke: **smirks** I do. You see Brock, our friend here…

Ash: ** Glares** Duke!

Duke: Heh-Heh. Sorry Brock I can't tell. If you want to know, you got to ask Ash or Misty.

Brock: You know what. Since you want to be like that. Screw you two!

Ash and Duke looked at Brock and than at each other, and busted out laughing, While Brock glared at them muttering about them keeping secrets. 

#A few minutes ago#

While Duke was getting interrogated inside, Duplica was receiving the same treatment outside Misty and Joy.

Misty: Ok Spill.

Duplica: **blush** I don't know what your talking about Misty.

Joy: I beg to Differ.

Duplica: **gulp** Y-y-your two are crazy. I'm telling you I don't know what you two are t-t-talking about.

Joy: **smirk** Then why are you stuttering.

Duplica: **Blush** I am n-n-not.

Misty: **smirk** Sure you are, and your blushing too. Just like a bride would.

Duplica: **sarcastically** Thank you for pointing that out.

Misty: **Smirks.** You're welcome.

Joy: Look Just tell us what happened between you two.

Duplica: **blushes** Ok you want to know I'll tell you…

Duplica took a deep breath and explain the whole thing to Joy and Misty. While she was explaining everything her face was the color of blood.

Duplica: **blush.** So in other words Duke and me did was the same thing Ash and Misty did. Are you happy now?

Joy: Yes very, but what do you mean the same thing Ash and Misty did…Misty?

Misty: **blushes** All we did was talk.

Duplica: **smirks** Don't you mean flirt.

Misty: **blushes** Why would I flirt with Ash?

Duplica: Same reason why your blushing.

Misty: Oh and what is that?

Joy: I'm curious about that to.

Duplica: You sure you want me to say?

Misty: Yeah I'm sure. **Smirks.** I want to here this.

Duplica: Ok, just promise you won't get mad.

Misty: I promise. Come on tell me your conclusion.

Duplica: You love him. Now tell me it's a lie.

Misty was shock to say the least.  She didn't have a comeback so she looked down to the ground for advice, and pretty soon she was as red as Duplica was a few minutes ago.

Joy: **shocked.** Is that true?

Misty: **blush** Y-Y-yes. It's true.

Duplica: I knew it.

Misty: Duplica. Please don't tell ash.

Duplica: Misty. I wouldn't do that.

Misty: Thanks.

Duplica: You should tell him soon. It will do him and you good.

Misty: I can't do that. He doesn't feel the same.

Duplica: Look Misty you'll never know if you don't try.

Misty: But I'm not ready.

Duplica: You don't have to tell him today. I'm just saying you should tell him…before it's too late.

Misty: Thanks…Again

Duplica: Hey us girls got to stick together.

Joy: You know Duplica you should follow your own advice.

Duplica: **blushes** I couldn't do that. He only thinks of me as a little sister. Plus I don't like him.

Joy: You know what I'm going to call you Cleopatra, because you are truly in denial. Where were you 10 minutes ago in Duke's are about to kiss him, and you say he thinks of you only as a sister! What's wrong with you? Can't you see he thinks of you more than a sister?

Duplica: **blushes** What if you're wrong.

Joy: I knew you, Duke, and Brian, since the day you three met in the nursery in hospital. I've been there through the hard times and the good time…for all three of your. I think I can tell when one of you are in love, and Duke been in love with you since your eighth birthday, and he still is, and I know that you felt the same way just as long as he has. So please don't tell me I don't know how Duke feels about anyone. Especially when that person is you. Besides it is oblivious to everyone except you two.

Misty: That's true.

Duplica: What make you so sure I like Duke?

Joy: Duplica can you honestly say that you don't. I want you to look me into the eyes and tell me how you feel about Duke.

Duplica Stared straight into joy eyes, and joy did the same. They stared at each other for a minute when Duplica gave in.

Duplica: I don't like Duke… I love him. I love the way he walks, talks, fight, battle, hell I love the way he makes me feel when he near, I hate when he's not. I love the names he calls me. I love it when he tickles me, hold me, hell the slightest touch from him can make me blush a hundred shades of red. I just love him. Plain and simple.

Misty: That exactly how I feel about Ash. Sometimes he can be so annoying, but I still love him. He can be such a dunce, arrogant, jerk, and I still love him.   

Duplica: I know exactly how you feel. 

Joy: So Duplica are you going to tell him?

Duplica: Ok I'll tell him. Just not now, but soon. I'll tell him.

Joy: Since we got that settle let's head back in, because the boys seemed to been staring at us for a while now.

Duplica and Misty turned around and surely enough Duke and Ash with their pokemon was leaning on the desk staring at the girls while Brock decided to take a nap on the large circular sofa in the middle of the center.

Duplica: Shall we go in?

Misty: Yeah.

Joy: All right.

**And with that said the three girls walked in to the pokemon center.**


End file.
